Summer Romance to End Them All
by Half-BloodPrincess68
Summary: To get away from the stress caused by the aftermath of the Titan War, Drew starts a summer fling with a cute mortal boy, but little does she know he's actually a demigod! (Warning: I'm bad at summaries, and this is my first fic and will be incredible cringe)
1. Beginning

**A/N: As most Redditors say, "first-time poster, long time reader. But for real, this is my first story and it probably sucks. But here it is. (Also I'm sorry if Drew -and all the other characters- are OOC, or there are any plot holes)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I never will. That's probably why I'm attempting Fanfiction...**

 **Edit: Corrected some grammar**

 **unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

Time is a slut. It screws everyone.

Many great demigods had perished, but all I cared about was my sister, Silena Beaugard. We were so close, I looked up to her, and she was killed…

Of course, immediately after the fighting was over we burned her shroud.

Unlike me, over the years she had befriended a lot of people, and despite her 'betrayal', not a single face was dry at her shroud burning. I was in a daze during it all, tears in my eyes. I didn't believe it. I couldn't. My sister couldn't be dead I told myself.

Silena was too young for what she went through.

All of us were, but the fates clearly hate anything happy

And as the icing to the I'm-a-demigod-and-my-life-sucks cake, with my dear sister gone, the Aphrodite cabin was in need of a head counselor. Of course, as the oldest, I was chosen when the vote was held between my siblings. Hell to the NO. I needed a break, I needed home, I needed my dad.

So I left camp and took my "merry little self" back home to the normal world. A summer of fun, maybe even a fling with some mortal- what Silena would have wanted me to do, move on.

And fun I did have.

I met him at the beach near my dad's Cali villa, my next sexy, mysterious, curly-haired object of affection. Connor. We hit it off instantly, and despite it being summer break, boy did I feel the chemistry. Like in the usual summer romance story, we traded numbers and met up at- yep - a coffee shop. We, fortunately, didn't talk much about ourselves, but I could tell he had a good time too.

Soon enough we were on our second date and sharing our first kiss.

Our first chaste kisses turned into steamy makeouts the more we were together. When I was with him I felt butterflies in my stomach, electricity coursing through my veins, pretty much the feelings any cheesy fan fiction would attempt to describe. We also shared things, secrets, dreams- me of course keeping any demigod-ness out - and I felt closer to him than anyone I'd been with before. In previous flings, it would be like a game of checkers, something simple, and easy for me to win. With Connor, it felt like an intricate chess game in which each move was unpredictable.

Connor was mischievous, most our time together I found myself sneaking out with him for nights under the stars. And he was so cute and playful, yet I could tell he was hiding something (I tried pushing back my inner Aphrodite that kept fantasizing of a vampire), but I was too, so I guessed we were even. And don't even get me started on his looks. He was hot. Tan skin, dancing brown eyes, dark brown curly hair that my hands often found themselves tangled in when things got passionate.

It was a fairy tale, but during each reckless night, we spent together, something in the back of my mind kept reminding me I'd have to say goodbye. Chiron needed all the counselors' help with newly claimed half-bloods pouring in thanks to Percy Jackson. Percy wasn't the only one to thank though. Sometime's (very, very rarely) I wish my mother weren't the goddess of love, just so I wouldn't have as many siblings. Don't get me wrong though, I loved my brothers and sisters and frequently updated a few on my relationship, but it was going to be hard being in charge of a cabin all of ADHD fueled half-bloods.

A week before I left for New York is when I decided to tell Connor that I'd be leaving.

I was understandably, no matter how unbelievable it may sound, painstakingly nervous.

Gods, why me?

 **ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

 **Thanks if you made it this far! Please review and:**

 **1). tell me how much it sucked**

 **2). why it sucked**

 **3). what I should do to fix it**


	2. Fro-yo

**Hopefully, this explains why Drew is not- well- Drew. Just writing this- which was barely 1k was so hard. I definitely need to work on flowing (?). I'm normally just a reader so I have no experience, but when writing I tried to think of a fanfic that I would want to read, so this is how this was born I guess. Imma** try **to update faster in the future, but when you have ideas it's difficult to translate them into words.**

 **ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

I remembered I hadn't slept well that night. I didn't want to leave Connor because I knew we wouldn't meet again. He would go to High school meet some cute junior, probably a cheerleader, and live a long, normal, mortal life. And me? I would go to a camp that basically trained adolescents how to fight wars for their moody parents, and die all alone from some monster before I could (legally) drink!

I had dressed cute the day I told him I was leaving- blue, halter crop-top, white skirt, and some red pumps- but as soon as I'd finished my makeup I knew it was a bad idea. My mascara would be mixing with tears before I even got the words "I'm leav-" out of my mouth.

This was why you didn't get attached. You'd get broken. When I had first made it to camp and found out I was a demigod (around two and a half years ago) I was cold, rude, overall a real bitch. When I was in school all the girls who didn't have a crush on me were jealous. Being an unclaimed child of Aphrodite had meant bullying. Sure they were all sweet in the beginning, but as soon as their crushes were confessing to me it was war. So I had to learn to assert dominance, if I hurt them first I wouldn't be hurt. But then Silena melted my ice. She reached out to me and taught me what love really was, and how to control my powers. I became closer to my other siblings too, and soon I had a "good" reputation **(A/N where all my swifties at?)** all around the camp.

I had gotten attached to Silena and she was gone now. I'd gotten attached to Connor and he would be gone, out of my life, too.

I hadn't wanted it to be like one of those clique scenes in movies where the girl told the amazing guy that she was leaving him, and he'd think it was his fault and cry in the rain. No. Not with Connor. I'd tell him the truth as much as I could, maybe have a kiss or two, go home, and cry by myself. His last memory would be of me happy, even if I wasn't actually.

I'd texted him and told him to meet me at our place- a yogurt place we'd been going to since we had met. I hopped in the car my dad had got me for my 16th birthday and turned on the radio. The song on almost made me cry. Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss…"

I hate you fates, is all I could think.

I had pulled in as the song ended and composed myself as I reapplied my red lipstick. There he had been, leaning back in his chair, his phone in his hand. After about a minute of admiring my brown-eyed adonis, I summoned the courage to get out of my car. My stomach had swirled and had I not been a daughter of the goddess of beauty I would have been sweating nervously.

My heels clicked across the sidewalk and he looked up, spotting me, his face lighted up. No, no, no, don't do that I had thought.

"Hey Bonnie," he greeted, as he pulled out my chair and helped me in- always a new pet name.

I smiled. He always brightened the day. "Ha, ha. Very cute Clyde."

I'd pulled his head level to mine for a tender kiss, and sighed when we pulled back. Wait, what was I thinking? Today is goodbye, I thought.

After he ordered our fro-yo, he sat in his own chair and laced his fingers with mine.

Despite all my careful planning on what to say, when I'd actually seen him I definitely knew this would be hard. Okay, breathe. Let's do this mouth, say the words, came the confident part of my conscious.

Having put on a calm demeanor I began, "Connor, I need to tell you something."

His eyes glinted mischievously as he chuckled, "What? You're pregnant with my kid?" That got a hit on the arm. "No you asshole!" I gave a huff of annoyance before getting payback.

"It's not yours."

He had rather comically fallen out of his chair, and to this day that moment brings a huge grin to my face. "WHAT?"

"Just kidding! But for real, I have something serious to say," I felt dread pooling in my stomach, but I was ready. "I'm flying back to New York this week and going to boarding school in Brooklyn… It's my mom's side of the family. There are some issues- er- custody issues with some of my half-siblings, and my grandfather recently passed away. There's a lot of Chaos **(A/N Sorry, I had to)** going on."

For a moment Connor's face was devoid of any emotions other than shock, and he seemed to forget how to speak. But after he had regained composure is when he shocked me.

"Wow, that's crazy. I was just going to tell you that I'M leaving for New York because MY family was having problems!" He exclaimed.

"Huh- I- uh- I…" That was the only time I had ever not known what to say.

 **unununununununununnunununununununununununununununun**

Sneak peek:

"Let me get this straight," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Your cousin- who's part of the coast guard- had a big fight with your half-brother- Luca- who ended up committing suicide. So you're going with your brother, Travis, and a nature-loving friend to deal with some stuff at a school in Northern New York?"

"Yeah- that's about it," came the hesitant reply.

Wow, I thought. If it weren't for Connor being a mortal, I would think he was talking about Percy and Luke and a satyr trip to retrieve a recently claimed son of Hermes.

 **ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

 **Hehehehe I liked the way the ending turned out. Peace out.**

 **For percabeth shippers: replace Connor with Percy, and Drew with Annebth**

 ***shrugs shoulders and spins away***


End file.
